


BokuAka Tumblr Drabbles

by livecement



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livecement/pseuds/livecement
Summary: this is just a collection of the bokuaka drabbles i sometimes throw out on tumblr





	1. pushing buttons

The air in the bedroom was hot and they were both sweaty and sticky laying together in Bokuto’s bed. It felt disgusting, but Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to separate from Bokuto just yet. It certainly wasn’t their first time fooling around, but it was the first time they had ended up completely naked together, which was exhilarating. So they lay there together, Akaashi tracing his fingers down Bokuto’s stomach, appreciating his well toned abs until something caught his attention and his hand froze. In that moment he found his gaze fixed on what might have been the greatest discovery of his young life:

Bokuto Koutarou had an outie bellybutton. 

And it was the most adorable thing that Akaashi had ever seen. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d never noticed it before, he noticed everything about Bokuto, but he supposed the reason could have been that he generally wasn’t spending his time staring at his boyfriend’s abs–he was really more of an arms man, and Bokuto had great arms.

But more importantly, he also had an incredibly charming bellybutton; the way it poked out just slightly, all round and soft looking, contrasting with his defined stomach muscles, was so cute Akaashi could hardly stand it.

Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were trailing the rest of the way down Bokuto’s stomach until they were tracing lightly over his protruding navel. Akaashi liked the way that it felt under his fingers, and wondered if it was a squishy as it seemed to be. Gently, he pressed his finger into the flesh, which gave in to the pressure in the most satisfying way. 

It was almost addicting.

Akaashi continued to poke and prod at the little button, completely entranced, until Bokuto cleared his throat. 

Akaashi startled and froze. 

“Um, ‘Kaashi?” 

There were a couple beats of tension filled silence until Akaashi swallowed.

“Yes?” he replied, not daring to look up at Bokuto’s face.

“Whatcha doin?” Bokuto asked cautiously.

There was absolutely no way in hell that Akaashi was going to tell Bokuto that he’d suddenly become enamored with his bellybutton, so thinking quickly, he fixed a contemplative expression on his face and said, “Hm, looks like it didn’t work.”

Bokuto sat up on his elbows frantically. “Wh-what didn’t work? What are you talking about?”

Akaashi looked up at him, face totally straight and voice even when he said, “I was hoping I’d found a mute button.”

He watched as Bokuto opened his mouth and then closed it, face scrunching up before he exclaimed, “agAAAASHiiiii! Why would you say that?!?!”

As he continued to flail and whine, Akaashi smirked to himself. He’d kept his secret safe. 

 

Bokuto’s bellybutton became something of an obsession for Akaashi. He tried to catch a glimpse of it every chance he could get: when Bokuto changed in the locker room before and after practice, when he stretched enough for his shirt to ride up, even when he so much as sweat enough for his shirt to cling to his body, outlining the shape of it. 

Akaashi knew full well that he had a problem, but there was nothing he could do about it. Bokuto’s outie was just so infuriatingly adorable that Akaashi couldn’t help but become fixated on it. 

Soon it wasn’t enough to just catch glimpses of it: he wanted to touch it.

He needed to touch it.

It became a habit of his to oh so casually slide his hand over Bokuto’s torso, making like he was feeling up his boyfriend’s abs, until his fingers would reach the cute little bump, and then he’d start to press on it, in and out, methodically. There was just something so inexplicably pleasant about the way it squished just the slighted bit under his fingers. 

As an added bonus, it also drove Bokuto up the wall. Whenever Akaashi was feeling particularly annoying he would only have to poke at Bokuto’s outie to get him riled up. He’d hoot and yank Akaashi’s hand away, or squirm out of his grip, grumbling and cursing Akaashi out. 

Well, he had to get his kicks somewhere.

But unfortunately for him, Bokuto eventually started to get jumpy: just a graze of Akaashi’s fingers on his stomach would set him off. 

“Stop trying to mute me!” He yelped, batting away Akaashi’s hand and hopping out of his reach. “I wasn’t even talking this time!”

Akaashi chewed on the inside of his cheek and waited for Bokuto to let his guard down before taking a careful step toward him. He sidled up to his boyfriend in what he thought was quite a casual way, but Bokuto startled the second Akaashi got too close. 

“Gah!” He jumped away. “I mean it, Keiji! Knock it off!”

Instead of only pouting like he usually would, Bokuto’s face was screwed up in a grimace, and he was fidgeting with his shirt. “I-I’m really self-conscious about my bellybutton, and every time you mess around with it,” He fidgeted some more. “It feels like you’re making fun of me.” 

Akaashi furrowed his brow and took a step toward Bokuto, which made him cover his bellybutton with his hands. Akaashi rolled his eyes and took Bokuto’s hands in his. Having Bokuto feeling self-conscious wouldn’t do, and Akaashi knew that there was only one thing he could do to stop it. 

So, he resigned himself of his fate, already feeling his cheeks getting warm, and mumbled, “I think it’s cute.”

Bokuto’s head snapped up. “You what?”

Sighing, Akaashi looked off to the side. 

“I said, I think your bellybutton is cute,” His face and neck were now completely red. “A-and I like how it feels when I- squish it.”

He probably could have kept that last part to himself–in fact he probably should have, but now that his infatuation with his boyfriend’s navel was totally out in the open, he felt a little bit freer. 

With the worst part over, he finally looked up at Bokuto-

And then immediately regretted everything.

Bokuto was biting his lip, looking absolutely delighted and about to explode. Akaashi dropped his hands and gave him a warning look, but it was too late. Within seconds Bokuto was howling with laughter. The heat in Akaashi’s cheeks increased, and he knew that if he were to look down his shirt, his chest would be bright red as well. His asshole of a boyfriend continued to laugh, doubled over now from the force of it.

“Aka-” He cut himself off with another peal of laughter. “AGHAAAAASHII! You’re so weird!”

Akaashi huffed indignantly and crossed his arms.

“Sh-shut up, Bokuto-san,” he grumbled, “You’re the one with the weird bellybutton.”

“Nuh-uh!” Bokuto shouted before wrapping his arms around Akaashi, crushing him. “You think it’s cute! Can’t take it back!”

Akaashi stood stiff, embarrassed, and refused to return the hug.

“You know,” Bokuto mused after his laughter had died down some, nuzzling into Akaashi’s neck, “If you really like it so much, then I guess you can play with it whenever you want!”

Akaashi considered that statement for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Gradually, he snuck his arm in between their bodies, running his hand up Bokuto’s shirt until his fingers came into contact with his bellybutton. He gently prodded his finger into the flesh and a warm, pleasant feeling washed over him. Bokuto started giggling again and Akaashi grumbled, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck. It was all very embarrassing, but if he got to do this whenever he wanted, and it made Bokuto happy, then the embarrassment was well worth it. 

At least while it was only the two of them that knew about it.

BONUS:

From: Pain-In-The-Ass

i hear you got a bellybutton fetish 

kinky, akaashi-kuuuun!

To: Pain-In-The-Ass

Should I bring up Kozume-san’s “cute little toes” now or later?

From: Pain-In-The-Ass

fair point.

 

To: Bokuto-san<3

I won’t be tossing to you tomorrow.

And I’m taking the heart out of your contact name.

From: Bokuto-san

AKAAAAAAAAAASI NOOO!!! 

I JUST FINALY GOT U TO PUT IT THER!!!!

(ᗒᗩᗕ)՞


	2. we're gonna be babies!

Bokuto and Akaashi sit at a cafe with Kuroo and Kenma, eating pastries and chatting about whatever mundane things come up. Their baby could be born any day now, so recently they’ve taken to filling the time any way they can to distract themselves from their anxiety. Kuroo’s going on about something about work when suddenly Bokuto’s cellphone starts ringing. Everyone freezes as anticipation lays itself over the table like a heavy blanket. There’s quiet and then the phone rings again.

“Answer it Koutarou,” Akaashi says, barely managing to sound calm.

“Right,” he takes a deep breath and presses the answer button before putting the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

Everyone else watches as he listens to the voice on the other end of the line.

“Oh,” he says, and then his eyes widen, “Oh!”

Akaashi grabs hard onto his arm.

“A-ah right, okay,”

Akaashi grips his arm harder.

“Yep- yes,” his eyes remain wide open, but now they almost seem glossed over. “Bye.”

He ends the phone call. 

There’s a beat of silence.

And then Bokuto stands up abruptly, his face frantic, and walks a furious circle around his chair before sitting back down and staring into the distance. 

The others stare at him in bewilderment. Akaashi cautiously places a hand on his shoulder. “Koutarou?”

Bokuto’s eyes snap up to Akaashi, finally back to reality, and in an awed voice says, “Keiji, we’re having a baby–Keiji!”

Akaashi takes his hand back and puts it to his mouth, his face now wearing the same dazed expression Bokuto’s had only a moment before. Kuroo and Kenma watch them both, giving their friends a chance to soak it in.

“Shit!” Bokuto yells loud enough to earn the attention of everyone in the cafe, “We gotta go! Keiji, we’re gonna be dads!”

He stands up again, “We’re gonna be dads–Keiji! We gotta go!” 

Akaashi stands with him and starts muttering and patting at his pockets. 

“Where’s the car,” he asks, low and frantic. 

“I don’t know!” Bokuto shouts with his hands in his hair. 

People in the cafe stare at them, some in confusion and others with knowing amusement.

“Maybe work on finding the keys first,” Kuroo supplies helpfully.

“I believe you drove us here, Koutarou.”

“Did I?”

“… I don’t remember,”

“Alright kids,” Kuroo decides to put them out of their misery, picking up the keys from where Akaashi had left them on the table. “You two hold hands while you follow me to the car and I will drive your elated, terrified asses over to the hospital.” 

They both stare at him for a moment and then nod their heads and take each others hands. 

“Great!” Kuroo claps his hands together and looks to Kenma. “Meet us there in our car?”

Kenma smiles and nods.

“Excellent!” he turns back to his helpless friends and spreads his arms out wide. “Okay Dads, let’s go get you a baby!” 

Gripping each others hands tightly, they follow Kuroo out of the cafe, their exit accompanied by clapping from some of the other customers, and manage to get themselves into car. 

Kuroo steps on the gas and starts racing towards the hospital.

Where they will meet their daughter for the very first time. 

They just hope they can get their shit together before she arrives.


	3. odds and ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a drabble i wrote as a gift to essie, who is silvercistern on here and over on tumblr

The hot stream of the shower hit Bokuto’s back as he watched Akaashi scrub his chest methodically, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Bokuto always thought it was cute how serious he was about the most simple things. It was their first time showering together, well, first time showering for the reason of getting clean and not just to try shower sex, which, by they way, is not as fun as it sounds. 

Turns out water is NOT a lubricant. 

But now they were just washing and enjoying each other’s touch. 

Akaashi scrubbed down his stomach, which caused him to tighten his abs involuntarily. 

“Flexing for me?” his boyfriend teased, cocking an eyebrow. 

“No, it just tickles ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto crooned, “But I can flex for you if you want me to.”

Akaashi hummed. “Later,” he said and then prompted for Bokuto to turn around, kissing his shoulder as he did so.

Bokuto turned and tilted his chin down to watch the spray of the shower rinse away the bubbles while Akaashi scrubbed his back and shoulders. He closed his eyes and let himself focus on his boyfriend’s gentle touches; long fingers tracing down his spine, caressing his sides, pinching his ~~–~~

“Hey!” 

“Hey what?”

“You know what you did.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Akaashi went back to scrubbing, and Bokuto thought he could really get used to this. It was always great to be doted on, but something about the steam of the shower and the soapy touches made it so much more intimate and relaxing. Getting lost in the comfortable feeling, Bokuto completely zoned out–

–only to be jolted back to reality by the feeling of something thick and wet being crammed into his ear. 

Bokuto yelped and twisted away from whatever was trying to assault his brain, slipping in the process, to then be saved by Akaashi’s strong arm wrapping around his waist and keeping him straight. 

“What. the fuck. was that,” he whined, twisting out of Akaashi’s grip to give him a scrunched up look over his shoulder. 

Akaashi stared at him, holding up a finger wrapped in a soapy cloth. 

“It’s important to clean your ears regularly,” he said, face serious.

“Ohh-kaay,” Bokuto said, slowly reaching for the cloth. “Well, I can do that myself.”

Akaashi jerked his arm back and brought the cloth to his chest, covering it with his other hand. “I want to do it.”

Bokuto’s mouth was set in an ‘o’ as he blinked at his boyfriend, who just stared back with a strangely earnest look on his face. 

It was clear that he wasn’t going to back down on this. And Bokuto realized that this was just another one of those ‘Akaashi Things’ as he liked to call his boyfriend’s odd fixations: the moments when Akaashi wasn’t completely aware of how weird he was being.  

His face broke out into a grin and he turned to completely face his boyfriend. 

“Okay,” he said, placing his hands on Akaashi’s hips, “Go ahead.”

He closed his eyes and kept his head still, but the moment he sensed Akaashi’s finger drawing near, his neck scrunched up and his shoulder came up to protect his ear as he cringed away, giggling.

“Hold still please.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

They went through this two more times until Bokuto was finally able to keep himself together, mostly for fear of Akaashi pinching him again.

The feeling of Akaashi’s clothed finger going into his ear was far less invasive than he thought it would be. In fact the gentle twisting motion that he used was almost sort of relaxing. He actually found himself leaning into the touch. 

Akaashi switched sides, and this time he brought his opposite hand to rest on Bokuto’s cheek, making Bokuto let out a contented hum. 

When Akaashi was done Bokuto opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, beaming at him. 

Akaashi looked back, face as serious as ever, which made Bokuto start to laugh. 

“What?” Akaashi said with furrowed brows. 

“Nothing” Bokuto sang, nuzzling into Akaashi’s cheek. 

Akaashi pushed his face away.”Why are you laughing at me, Koutarou?”

Bokuto took Akaashi’s face in both of his hands and placed a warm, firm kiss on his mouth, smiling into it by then end. 

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Akaashi’s and said, “Because I love you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Akaashi grumbled.

Bokuto only laughed and kissed him again, with all of the love and affection he possessed, and after only a few moments, Akaashi returned it.

 

And that was when the ritual of Akaashi cleaning Bokuto’s ears every time they showered together started.

It was also when they discovered that conditioner works pretty well for shower handjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's not already clear
> 
>  
> 
> i love a weird akaashi


	4. everybody's business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* this chapter has explicit sexual content

They were right outside their apartment. They were right there and yet they hadn’t gone inside the door. Instead Akaashi was pinned up against it with a strong thigh rubbing purposefully between his legs, Bokuto’s hungry tongue licking into his mouth, and the very real danger of one of their neighbours catching them like this.

And Akaashi was so hard.

The entire cab ride home he’d had to endure Bokuto massaging his inner thigh–his hand creeping closer and closer to the growing bulge in Akaashi’s pants–while nipping and biting mercilessly at his neck. In a moment when his head hadn’t been lolling back uselessly, he’d caught a glimpse of the cab driver watching them through the rear-view mirror. And it should have bothered him, it should have made him uncomfortable. But in that moment, Akaashi had never been more aroused.

Now, in the hallway of their apartment building, he’d started grinding into Bokuto’s movements, desperate for more friction. He could feel Bokuto’s own erection against his hip and it was driving him crazy. Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi’s lips and moved to nip at his earlobe.

“You’ve been bad, Keiji.” His voice was husky in Akaashi’s ear. “Slipping your foot in between my legs like that at the restaurant. Rubbin’ at me under the table, and starin’ at me with those eyes of yours.” 

Bokuto started moving his own hips, rubbing himself against Akaashi.

“What were you trying to accomplish, hm?”

Akaashi didn’t have an answer to that. 

“You were trying to get me hard, Keiji,” Bokuto growled, “But why?”

He didn’t have an answer to that either.

“Do you like the idea of getting me riled up public?”

Akaashi whimpered.

“Yeah? I saw how hard you got when the cab driver was watchin’ us.” He tightened his grip on Akaashi’s hips. “Did you like him seein’ how wrecked you got when I did this?”

He started kissing and biting at Akaashi’s neck, making his legs turn to jelly, and his brain completely useless.

“Do you like people seein’ what a slut you are for me?” he asked between kisses.

Akaashi moaned in answer and started moving his hips more urgently. 

“That’s it. Nice and loud for me, baby.” Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him in even tighter, increasing the pressure and friction between them. “I bet the neighbours can hear you like this.”

Akaashi gasped.

“You like that?” Bokuto licked a strip up his neck and sucked at the skin just under his ear, making Akaashi keen. “You like knowing that they can hear you moaning for me like a little slut?”

At this point Akaashi had no control over the desperate sounds pouring out of his own mouth. He clutched at Bokuto’s back and canted his hips deliriously, his legs trembling.

“You’d love it if one of them caught us, wouldn’t you?” 

All Akaashi could do was whine and grip Bokuto tighter. He was so close, all of his muscles going tight, and his breaths coming in short gasps. 

Then, from just a few doors down the hall, the ding of the elevator sounded. 

“They’re gonna see what a mess you are, baby.” 

Akaashi’s mouth dropped open as he stared down the hallway in a daze. 

He heard the doors slide open, saw a foot, and then his vision whited out as he started to come, a broken cry surging from his throat. 

Suddenly the door opened behind him and he held onto Bokuto for dear life as he was dragged into their apartment, still writhing as he rode out his orgasm. 

The door slammed behind them. 

“On your knees,” Bokuto grunted in his ear and then let him go. 

Akaashi didn’t have much choice because without being held up, his legs were basically useless anyway. He sank to his knees and swayed there, looking up to see Bokuto hastily undoing his belt above him. 

“You’re so bad, Keiji,” he rasped, undoing the button of his pants and pulling down the zipper, “Coming in the middle of the hallway like that for anyone to see, like a dirty slut.” 

Bokuto pulled out his cock and started pumping. “Now I’m gonna come all over your pretty face like you deserve.”

If Akaashi wasn’t so spent, he would have moaned again. Instead he reached forward and grabbed onto the backs of Bokuto’s thighs, fingers gripping the fabric of his jeans. Bokuto panted above him, stroking his cock quickly until he was coming in hot spurts all over Akaashi’s face. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto murmured above him. 

Akaashi opened his eyes and watched Bokuto tuck himself back in. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked up the cum on his lips. Bokuto knelt down in front of him and took off his t-shirt, using it to wipe off Akaashi’s face. 

“Keiji, Keiji, Keiji,” he chided with a smirk, “Who knew you were so kinky.”

Akaashi sighed. “I feel as though I should have.” 

Bokuto laughed and pulled him in for a warm kiss. 

“My Keiji, an exhibitionist,” he sighed. 

“Shut up,” Keiji grumbled. 

Bokuto only laughed into another kiss.


	5. price of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Do you trust me?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “You’re smarter than you look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* mention of blood, nothing crazy though

Cold and damp seeped into Bokuto’s bones. He’d been kneeling on the hard concrete floor for some time now, and his knees ached. An old florescent lamp flickered above him, casting odd shadows about the room, and bathing everything in an ugly green light. 

He was terrified. It would only take one wrong move, one wrong breath, and he’d be dead. But he needed to do this. 

“You ask for much.” A cool voice spoke above him. 

He swallowed thickly. “I-I know, but please, I’m desperate.” 

Summoning his last ounces of courage, he looked up at the man standing before him. No, to call this thing a man was incorrect. The creature in his presence only looked human. And even then, barely so. With its perfect face, dark hair, and sharp green eyes, it was beautiful. But there was a darkness that ran under its skin, turning those beautiful features into something hideous.

The creature was looking down on him, considering his words. After some of the longest moments of Bokuto’s life, the creature lifted its elegant hand and inspected its long sharp nails. 

“You know the price?” It flicked its eyes back to Bokuto.

“Yes,” Bokuto spoke from a dry mouth. 

With a grace that no human could hope to imitate, the creature stepped closer and knelt down in front of him. It brought its face close to his.

“Do you trust me?” Its breath was pleasant and floral, fanning over Bokuto’s face, but as it lingered in his nose, it turned into something wretched. 

“No,” 

The corners of the creature’s mouth lifted. “You’re smarter than you look.”

It stood and then gestured for Bokuto to do the same. He did as he was told, wincing at the stiffness in his knees. 

“Most humans that come to me answer that question affirmatively in the vain hope that it will gain them some favour.” It took Bokuto’s hand, bringing it up between them, and then tracing over his palm with a pointed nail. “Get me on their side.”

Bokuto shivered. “There’s nothing I could ever do to truly get you on my side, I know that.” 

The creature’s eyes flashed. “You continue to surprise me.”

And then it pierced Bokuto’s skin with its sharp claw and dragged it down his palm. Bokuto bit his lip hard as he watched the blood start to seep out. With gleaming eyes the creature brought his palm to its mouth and licked a long strip up the wound. It closed its eyes and let its tongue linger over the flesh, moaning rapturously. Bokuto’s knees started to weaken as he felt his life being connected to the creature. 

When it had it’s fill the creature removed its mouth from Bokuto’s palm and then smiled. It was a cruel smile that did not suit its beautiful features. It was lecherous in a way that sent chills to Bokuto’s very core. 

“It’s done then,” it said, leaning in close, “I will do all that I can to save your friend.” It brought its lips close enough to brush Bokuto’s, send fear rushing through him. “And then you’re mine.”


	6. excellent dad choice

“Tsubasa, I said _no_ ,” came Koutarou’s stern voice from the living room.

Keiji picked up his coffee and shuffled out of the kitchen, reluctantly joining his husband and daughter for whatever that evening’s argument was about. Tsubasa stood in front of the couch, where Koutarou was seated, with her arms crossed, resting her weight on one leg, hip jutting out, exuding all of the attitude a thirteen-year-old girl was capable of. Which Keiji was coming to realize was insurmountable. 

“But dad that’s not fair!” the demon that had possessed their wonderful child at some point in the last year screeched. 

“Well, let me tell you something about that  _little one_ ,” Koutarou said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees, “Life isn’t fair.” 

Tsubasa rolled her eyes so hard Keiji feared she might hurt herself. He sat down in his armchair and waited for the inevitable:

“Stop calling me that,” she snapped, placing her hands very purposefully on her hips. “It’s condescending and I’m not a child anymore!”

Koutarou sat back, raising a finger in the air. “First of all, excellent word choice.” He let his hand drop. “Second, I don’t care how old you are, you will always be my little one.” 

Tsubasa made a frustrated noise, suddenly rounding on Keiji. 

“Papa,” she cried, “Tell Dad that he should stop acting like I’m a little kid!”

Keiji took a sip of his coffee, regarding his daughter with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you trying to convince your father and I that you’re not a child while whining at us like one?” 

He barely had time to file away the look he received from his daughter in his mental scrapbook of ‘ _You’re Literally Ruining My Life, Dad’ Faces_ before Tsubasa exploded, making that lovely pubescent growling/screeching sound that would erupt from the back of her throat. 

“YOU TWO ARE _INFURIATING!”_ she shrieked, storming away from them. 

“Excellent word choice,” Keiji called while she stomped up the stairs. 

“I KNOW!” she yelled back. 

There was a slam of a door and then it was quiet. 

They both sighed. 

“You really shouldn’t call her that while she’s angry,” Keiji chided lightly. 

“I know,” Koutarou groaned, “But she was being such a brat, I couldn’t help it.” 

Keiji smirked. “What did she want?”

Koutarou made a face, picking up his tablet from where he must have put it down to properly argue with their daughter. 

“To go out and see some new scary movie with her friends,” he answered, swiping at the screen.

“But she gets nightmares,” Keiji stated. 

“I know.”

“And is still afraid of the dark.” 

“I _know_ ,” Koutarou said, throwing a hand in the air. “That’s why I told her she couldn’t go.” 

“Oh no.” Keiji’s eyes widened. “You didn’t tell her that, did you?” 

Koutarou snapped up his head, looking at Keiji like he was insane. “Of course not! I’m not an idiot. Besides,” he added, going back to whatever he was doing on his tablet, “that would just make her feel bad.” 

Keiji hummed. “You’re a good dad.” 

A wide smile broke across Koutarou’s face, but before he could reply he was interrupted by their daughter’s door being thrown open. 

“I HAVE TOLD YOU NUMEROUS TIMES THAT SOUND CARRIES IN THIS HOUSE,” she shouted. “I CAN _HEAR_  YOU!” 

“Oops,” Koutarou mumbled, looking guilty.

There wasn’t much either of them could say to assuage the situation, so Keiji didn’t even bother trying. 

Instead, he did what dads do best–

“Excellent word choice, sweetheart.” 

–which was to say the worst thing possible. 


	7. body shots, obstructed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at the party, stays at the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *content warning* sexually suggestive content, alcohol

Suction, a loud  _sluuuurp_ , and then a tongue, teasing, prodding, circling, until Akaashi is squirming and tangling his fingers into Bokuto’s hair to tug his head up. Bokuto leaves a couple of kisses before removing his mouth from Akaashi’s bellybutton, grinning up at him stupidly, cheeks flushed.

“Your turn,” he says, holding up their bottle of liquor. 

What’s left in his brain of Sober Akaashi pleads,  _no more_. But Drunk Akaashi can’t come to the phone right now. 

He giggles. “Okay.” 

When he sits up the room tilts but that’s okay because he feels good and it’s kinda neat to feel like he’s hanging out in a carnival fun house. His cheeks feel really hot but they’re also somehow numb at the same time. Amazing. 

He feels arms wrap around him and then he’s being tugged off the couch. His ass slides off the cushions first, then his legs follow. He’s a slinky. No, he’s  _Akaashi_  and he’s now on the floor. The arms let him go. Bokuto. Bokuto’s arms let him go, leaving him slumped on the carpet.

“I’ve been displaced,” he announces, “Koutarou, you’ve displaced me.” He sits up and after a couple tries, places his hand on his boyfriend’s chest. “Why have you done this?”

“I’ve gotta lay down on the couch and you were in my way!” he says, hauling himself up on the couch. He looks like someone trying to climb over a cliff’s edge.

“I was moving,” Akaashi tells him. 

“Not fast enough though!” He wiggles around until he’s laying on his back then lifts his shirt to reveal his stomach. “Come on come on come on!”

“Don’t rush me,” Akaashi says deliberately, putting a hand up.

“I’m not,” Bokuto whines and then giggles. “I’m just telling you to move faster.” 

Akaashi grabs the bottle of liquor from the floor. It was left there open and sideways, but it’s vodka and the carpet’s dark so it’s completely fine.

“Mmmmk.” He shuffles on his knees to the side of the couch. Bokuto’s jiggling his legs. Akaashi pats one of them. “Be more still, sunshine.” 

“Oh, sorry sorry.” 

He stops, so Akaashi lines up the bottle to poor the vodka into Bokuto’s bellybutton.  _He has to be very careful_ , Sober Akaashi tells him. Drunk Akaashi agrees and will do his best. 

Except there’s one problem. 

Akaashi stares at the problem and sniggers, “Oh no.”

“What?!? What is it?!?” 

“There’s something in the way.”

“What?” Bokuto gets up on his elbows, already sort of laughing when he asks, “What’s in the way?”

“K-Koutarou your–” he breaks into full out giggles and slumps forward, his cheek landing on Bokuto’s stomach. He raises his hand and points. “Your bellybutton.” 

He prods at the little squishy lump protruding from Bokuto’s bellybutton. It’s soft and springy, giving just a little under his finger and oh no it’s so funny. 

“Oh fuck, it is!” Bokuto exclaims. And then he starts laughing too, dropping back on the cushions again. His stomach convulses, shaking Akaashi’s head, which makes Akaashi laugh more. 

“Koutarou, Koutarou, how could we forget?” 

“Probly ‘cause we’re drunk!”

“But what are we gonna do?” 

“We gotta improvise.”

“Here.” Akaashi sits up and starts to tilt the bottle. “I’ll just poor it into your ab crevices.” 

Bokuto’s arms fly up to cover his belly. He’s nearly howling with laughter. “AghAaAAsi, that won’t work!” 

“Your abs are so shredded, Koutarou,” he says earnestly, “It’s gonna work.” 

He tries to move Bokuto’s arms but each time he lets go of one to move the other, Bokuto just puts it back. 

“’s not fair,” he tells him. “I only have one arm and you have two.” 

Laughing, Bokuto moves his arms. He brings one hand up to pet Akaashi’s hair back. “Aww, baby.” He slides the hand to Akaashi’s still numb cheek. 

Akaashi leans into it, pouting. “’s not fair, sunshine.” 

Bokuto bites his lip, still laughing. He waggles his eyebrows. “You really think I’m shredded?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay fine, go for it!” 

“I love you so much,” Akaashi tells him. “Like, so much.” 

“I love you too, ‘Kaashi! Now, hurry up and lick that vodka off my rock hard abs.”

Both Sober and Drunk Akaashi agree that this is the best day of his life.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo’s stuffing his face with pizza when he feels an elbow nudge his side. 

“Mwhaf?” he says, turning. 

“Uh,” Daichi gestures toward the couch. “Are they okay?”

Kuroo looks over and then nearly chokes on his pizza, doubling over with laughter. He nods as he straightens up and tries to swallow. 

“Yeah,” he finally manages, “They get like that when they’re drunk together.” 

They both watch on as Akaashi tries to lap up liquor from Bokuto’s stomach. Bokuto’s laughing so hard that it’s just spilling everywhere, but Akaashi, bless him, keeps trying. 

“Do they,” Daichi says, sounding mildly horrified.

“Yep,” Kuroo claps Daichi on the shoulder. “Those idiot lovebirds can’t hold their booze.” 

Akaashi starts to climb on top of Bokuto, and Kuroo cringes. 

“I’ll put them to bed soon.”

“That’d be an idea.”


	8. Into the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi's daughter develops psychic powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *any slight implications of mpreg were not intentional*
> 
> Based on the prompt: "You should see this."

“Koutarou.” 

Koutarou looked up from the vegetables he was chopping, “Hm?”

Keiji was standing in the kitchen entrance. 

“ _You should see this_ ,” he said, tilting his head toward the hallway, expression unreadable.  

“O-okay,” Koutarou stammered, laying down his knife to follow Keiji out into the hallway. 

He was lead down the hall to their sun room. When he peered inside, he saw something that took his breath away:

In the middle of the room was their five-year-old daughter, smiling and giggling as three of her little stuffed animals floated around her head. She clapped her hands with glee whenever their cat pounced at one. 

“She’s…” he trailed off, awestruck. 

“Displaying early psychic behavior,” Keiji finished for him, “Yes.”

“I didn’t think Tsubasa would inherit it from me.” 

“I didn’t either.”

The pride and happiness that had bloomed in Koutarou’s chest quickly started to dissipate at Keiji’s somber tone. He tore his gaze away from their daughter to look over at his partner, “What is it?” 

“We’ll have to send her to stay with your grandmother for a while,” he answered, watching Tsubasa with sadness in his eyes, “So she can teach her how to control it.” 

“Why can’t I teach her?” Koutarou protested. 

Keiji’s sad eyes turned on him, “You know why.” 

Koutarou opened his mouth to argue again, but Keiji cut him off- “There are too many people here. We can’t risk anyone seeing her.” 

“I don’t want to ship her off into the mountains,” Koutarou murmured. 

“They’ll take her away, Koutarou.” 

His stomach twisted, knowing it was true. Just then Tsubasa turned to them, grinning cheek to cheek. 

“Look daddy, papa!” 

“Amazing, baby!” he called back. Keiji smiled at her.  

“I’m gonna go with her then,” he decided. 

He heard Keiji sigh, “I figured you would say so.” 

Koutarou didn’t like the bittersweet smile that Keiji was wearing. 

“You can come with us!” he insisted hopefully.  

Keiji shook his head, “One of us has to work.” 

His hope died, “Wha-”

“It’s okay,” Keiji reached out and took his hand, “It only makes sense for you to go.” 

“Don’t worry Keiji,” Koutarou said, swallowing his heartache and squeezing Keiji’s hand, “She’ll learn fast and we’ll be back in no time!” 

A smile quirked at Keiji’s lips, “It’s a good thing she inherited your tenacity as well.”

“You’re damn right,” Koutarou affirmed, giving Keiji’s hand one last squeeze before pulling him over to their daughter to play along.

As hard as it would be to be away from Keiji, he was excited to teach Tsubasa everything he knew. 


End file.
